Glimpses
by Foxieglove
Summary: Small stories of ToddKurt interaction. AU, futuristic, or just scenes you never saw from the episodes.
1. Annoyance

_**A/N: Set during 'Growing Pains'. After Kurt finally sets Todd down. **_

-------------------------------------------

Ribs against his shoulder shifted and Kurt felt the groan start before he heard it. Hastily but not ungently, he set Todd down on the grass and inevitably was swatted at.

"Fuck off, fool," Todd would have managed to say if he hadn't slurred intelligibly.

Probably had a concussion. He'd hit the bleachers hard and he hadn't gotten up again, much to Kurt's concern. Though he wasn't as remorseful as he should be. Tolensky was stealing a purse in all the chaos he'd helped caused and Kurt'd had to do something.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Kurt asked, charitably guessing the boy could at least count that high. Todd opened one eye and though it took several tries, managed to hold up one finger.

"You're fine," Kurt decided, unimpressed. He sat on his haunches and watched to make sure Todd didn't try to get up.

"What did you fuckin' hit me with, dawg?" Todd asked plaintively.

"Nothing that had any lasting damage, I'm sure," Kurt snapped. "What the hell were you all thinking, trying to go public? Thought they'd make rock-stars out of you?"

"Hey, fuck you."

"That's a very original response so far. Let's not overuse it."

". . ."

"Todd?"

"What?"

"Stay awake. You can't sleep." Kurt said, scolding turned into worry. Just like that. Almost sounded kinda nice, having someone fret over you.

Even if he was a bigger freak than you were, Todd mused rather unkindly. Which in itself was comforting. Cause at least you could wake up in the morning and go 'hey, today is gonna blow, but at least I ain't got blue fur on my nuts'.

Haha. Funny.

Kurt's hand was on his forehead, smoothing the hair away from his eyes and pulling out what felt like flakes of blood. Nice of him. Always nice, wasn't he? Stupid freak. That he could look like that and still be able to be normal. Good, even.

Todd turned his face away sharply. "Leave me alone," he muttered. He was almost sorry when Kurt obliged.


	2. Hero

**A/N: Set in the future. Sentinels are out in force. Todd makes a mistake.**

--------------------------

For a moment, Todd thought he was going to be all right, that he'd make it past the barricades and outposts the humans set up and get the hell out of there, maybe hijack a car and find Freddy - wherever he'd gone into hiding with his wife - and maybe things would be okay and they'd tell stories about this someday --

He caught himself against the wall, hauling himself and another down the alleyway -- goddamn the little shit was heavy, how did he look that thin and still be so heavy? -- as the ground shook and again. Those things - those fucking - they were ripping buildings apart, scanning for life, and when they found mutants . . .

Kurt wasn't breathing. Or at least it looked like he wasn't breathing. Todd would have kicked the living shit out of him but he didn't have time.

Boom. Fuck. Something nearby had gone boom and he couldn't hear a thing now. Foundations being ripped out, being shaken underneath his feet and the sky was full of dust and dirt and it looked wrong not being able to hear anything.

Kurt was breathing. Todd kept dragging him anyway.

Expect no mercy, Magneto told them all. Expect none, hope to die fast. Red lights where eyes should be. Expect no mercy.

Fuck.

Red lights in Todd's vision and Freddy was sitting alone on the porch in Todd's memory and Kurt was dead too, the fucking bastard. Every one of them was dead. So fuck it already.

Todd gripped him by his uniform and kissed him hard, eyes shut tight against the glare of red and Kurt's lips warm and salty with blood against his own. Kurt squeaked against him and pushed back, golden eyes wide. So fuzz-nuts was awake now. Good. Well it didn't matter, did it?

Didn't matter if he --

Oh.

Todd looked at Kurt and there was no more carport, no more red lights and no more city. They were sitting in grass. On a hill. And Kurt was injured, confused, and very much alive.

And staring at him.

Well fuck.


	3. Do Not Disturb

_**A/N: AU. In a series of RP's between me and D.K. Archer, Kurt was taken from his foster parents in Germany at the age of nine, to be raised by Mystique. So he's with the Brotherhood and understandably kind of a bastard. Meanwhile, Todd has run away from home to try and save his parents' marriage. He's been willingly recruited - mostly because he failed to read the fine print about what exactly the Brotherhood does -- and he has a more naïve view of the world than Kurt does. Oh yeah, and they're roommates. **_

_**It's a fun universe to play with. Right. On with the ficlets. .;**___

--------------------------------

Tap Tap Tappity Tap.

A rustle from the other side of the room.

Todd pauses for a moment, listening. Then he continues, quieter and slower.

Tap. Tap. Tap Tap Tap.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The voice right behind his head makes Todd jump and slam shut the laptop.

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh."

Shove.

Computer chairs have wheels, damnit, and Todd goes spinning helplessly. He stops himself, feet against the floor and sees Kurt bathed in the light of the computer screen as he re-opens it. "Writing an email?"

"No, it's just --"

"To your dad, huh?"

Shit.

"You're aware that's a big fuck-no? And if Mystique ever found out, she'd mess you up?"

". . . . yeah, so what? You're gonna tell?" Todd muttered, not daring to look up. His heart is racing. He doesn't see Kurt's expression soften a little.

"Nein. I'm going back to bed." He walks over and pushes Todd's chair - with Todd on it - back to the desk. The boy sputters and Kurt leans in close, next to his ear. "Three more sentences, and don't try to be quiet on the keyboard. It's annoying and takes longer."

The sheets on Kurt's bed rustle again. "The next time you decide to get on the computer at three in the morning, it better be for porn."

Todd stares at him for a few moments, then hastily finishes his email and clears the history cache, just in case. 


	4. Test

_**A/N: AU. In a series of RP's between me and D.K. Archer, Kurt was taken from his foster parents in Germany at the age of nine, to be raised by Mystique. So he's with the Brotherhood and understandably kind of a bastard. Meanwhile, Todd has run away from home to try and save his parents' marriage. He's been willingly recruited - mostly because he failed to read the fine print about what exactly the Brotherhood does -- and he has a more naïve view of the world than Kurt does. Oh yeah, and they're roommates. L**___

--------------------------------

He shouldn't be alive. Kurt suspects strongly he wasn't meant to be. Why else send someone this inexperienced on a reconnaissance mission along with _him _of all people? He's not exactly hero-material.

And Todd is about the dumbest thing on this side of the planet when it comes to planting bombs. Connect the green wire to the gray wire, flip the switch and haul ass. Not fucking rocket science.

Especially the haul ass part.

But Kurt remembers running and he remembers the linoleum heaving and cracking sooner than it should have. He loses traction, skidding into the wall. Then he realizes Todd isn't next to him.

Dumbass. Kurt loops back, thinking the boy took another route in panic. He finds worse than that.

The other bomb is about to go off before he manages to free Todd's arm and he's not sure Todd is breathing, but there's no time to check. A flash and a burst of noise and searing heat --

Kurt feels sunlight and he's holding Todd against him too tightly. There's blood all over the front of his uniform and Kurt can see muscle split and exposed.

Todd chokes as Kurt brushes blood-plastered hair away from his mouth, and finally starts to scream. Kurt hushes him - not out of the woods yet. They are hidden but barely, and his hand covers Todd's mouth as footsteps pound past where they lie.

"Focus, idiot," Kurt hisses in Todd's ear. Todd's eyes are closed tightly and he's shaking. He'll be fine once they get back, once they get him stitched and once Kurt gets over the fact that if things were different, he never would have gone back for Todd at all.

Todd nods, sharply, already learning how to swallow pain for later. Kurt can feel his teeth grind under his hand.

It takes awhile before he can make himself do it, but Kurt finally lets him go.


	5. Drive

"Crap, dawg, my elbow--"

"Sorry."

Fabric squeaked and Todd's hips shifted down, further underneath Kurt. The elf's fingers were teasing him mercilessly, running over his pelvis and the inside of his thigh, and that damned tail of his - !

Todd's tongue started to slip out determined for revenge but Kurt's mouth intercepted. He grabbed the base of the elf's tail, smirking as Kurt gasped and arched against him, seizing Todd's wrist. The boy let up then. "Dawg?" Todd scanned the darkness for Kurt's eyes, to see if they were glowing with displeasure.

They weren't. Relieved, Todd laid back as he felt Kurt's fingers go lower and raised his hips. The leather stuck to his back. He wanted it to move under him like last time.

Todd pushed back against him shivering, making thin sounds of impatience as Kurt kissed him, teasing again. "Dawg, please . . . come on, dammit . . . "

Kurt grinned, but Todd couldn't see it. The noises Todd claimed he never made were just one of the many reasons Kurt liked him.

Afterwards, when they lied together panting and sprawled out as much as possible, Todd could hear the quiet ping of metal underneath them. It went silent, and Todd shakily lifted his head to kiss Kurt, almost too exhausted to manage it. Kurt obliged, wrapping an arm around Todd's back and pulling him close. They had to be careful in this space not to hit the door. It had no lock and the catch was broken. There'd be no way to reclose it except slamming.

Rather than start anything up again, Todd was content just to lie still against him. "So . . ."

"Yeah," Kurt replied, just as brilliant.

"So . . . you ah, wanna try Summers' car next?" Todd smirked against his throat. Kurt settled him back down against the jeep's old seating, trying not to look too tempted as he leaned over the boy.

"Keep dreaming," he replied, and failed not to grin.


	6. Breaking the Rules

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Kurt bit back a growl and ignored him, keeping his head down and copying the notes on the board. The teacher was outlining the Russian revolution and the overthrow of Stalin, and doing a rather piss poor job of it. So he wasn't in the mood for Toad.

_Poke. Poke. Poke._

Dammit. Kurt shifted and felt his tail swat the boy's ankle. Kurt smirked as he heard a quiet little exclamation and the sound of a sneaker sliding back across the waxed floor. Todd's pen began to scribble. Kurt kept writing feverishly. This teacher didn't leave notes on the board but rather, erased them and wrote new ones over them as he talked. Too bad if you weren't done copying them.

He even _tested_ his students on the notes they took. Exact phrasings even. It was irritating to say the least.

Something white fluttered over his shoulder and landed in front of him.

Kurt scowled, looking up at the teacher then back at the piece of paper. He scribbled something in reply, wadded it up, and tossed it over his shoulder. Moments later, he felt it hit the back of his head and despite his better judgment, opened it. Todd had written something quite rude, and being the mature elf that he was, Kurt wrote something even ruder.

"Mr. Wagner?"

The elf froze and looked up to see the teacher standing over him. "You know you're not supposed to be passing notes in my class. It's against conduct rules. That's one mark against you and you need only one for a detention in _my _class. Unless of course you want them read out loud."

Kurt tried to will himself invisible.

"I . . . Herr Rockwood, I honestly didn't --"

"He was tryin' to help me keep up with your notes, yo," Todd spoke up. Kurt turned in his seat, bewildered. Mr. Rockwood narrowed his eyes.

"That so?"

"Yeah, cause you erase them way too fast."

"Nobody else in this class seems to have a problem copying it all down, so why should I delay my lesson? You need to learn how to keep up, Mr. Tolensky."

Kurt winced, feeling all eyes on Todd as though they were on himself. Mr. Rockwood's face was impassive, though it seemed to be concealing more distaste than usual.

"If you can't, then you can copy notes later in a manner that doesn't disrupt my class. We can discuss it over detention." Rockwood headed back to the front. There was no sound from Todd's desk behind him.

Kurt raised his hand. Mr. Rockwood didn't call on him, so he continued on anyway.

"For the record, since we're being tested, Stalin was killed in 1953, but his rule continued until Khrushchev denounced him and started the process of 'de-Stalinization' in 1956. So the Sino-Soviet Split didn't happen until three years _after_ his death. Not the same year _as_."

Mr. Rockwood glared. "Do you have anything further to add?"

"Yes, actually. I think you should base the tests less on your lecture notes and more on accurate events."

"Well, I think it's safe to say you'll be spending your detention with Mr. Tolensky."

The bell rang, and the students began to filter out.

He felt Todd's hand on his shoulder and stopped packing up his bag to turn around. "Yo, that was . . . kinda cool. Even though it still means you're a raging dork."

Kurt smirked, shrugging.

"You didn't have to do that, y'know," Todd muttered.

Kurt thought about it for a few moments then looked back at Todd. "Actually, I think I did."


	7. Don't Miss Me

It was late. Late enough that Todd could see the sky trying to turn light again. He pressed the heel of his palm to his forehead, rubbing across it, then looked up again. He guessed he had about two hours.

The way through the back had never been sealed off from him. There was still a breach there that allowed him to pass through the security system. No lasers firing at his butt tonight, or any other.

Todd figured Kurt would've mentioned it earlier, all things considered. He made it to the side of the building and scrambled up the wall to Kurt's balcony. The door was not locked. Todd pushed it open and stepped in.

Kurt's room, just as he'd left it. A few scraps of shining paper glinted on his desk, wrappings from the party they'd had. Kurt's bed was made, un-slept in since a few nights ago.

Todd sat on it, trying to picture what Kurt was doing right now.

Sitting with his parents maybe. Watching dumb holiday repeats on the television. Was it morning there already, or afternoon?

Todd laid back. Damn the boy had a soft bed. Todd squirmed, rolled over on his side. He was considerate enough to kick off his muddy shoes as an afterthought. The he grabbed the top pillow off the bed and tossed it over to the side, pulled down the spread and crawled underneath.

He pressed his face into the pillow, closing his eyes. Kurt was a bastard, leaving him alone like this. A complete jackass.

Todd curled tighter under the covers, pulled them over his head and completely immersed himself in the warm haven. He breathed in more of Kurt's scent, holding it in his lungs until he ached.

And he didn't miss Kurt at all.


	8. Horror

"Hold still," Kurt said, pressing a cool cloth against Todd's face. "What happened?"

"Aaagh. Owww," Todd slurred. He reached up a hand to hold it in a way that didn't hurt his jaw. "I told ya. She was standin' in the hallway, waitin' for Lance to finish brushin' his teeth or what ever. So I just y'know, walked on by-"

"And out of nowhere, Wanda just hexed you into the wall about forty times?"

"Nnn. I passed out after thirty. I d'nno how many. Bee-yitch needs medication, I swear. I didn't so much as stare at her ass."

"Uh_ huh_."

Todd scowled defensively and shifted on Kurt's bed. "She wears these little night . . . things. Ain't even pajamas. Just this sheer little tube top thing and panties. And she don't want nobody noticing? Psh. Right. That ain't the reason she messed me up."

Kurt's mouth twitched. Todd really shouldn't be telling him things like this - or even _noticing _them - if he expected any sympathy from here on out. But the frog-boy wasn't done.

"Anyway, I didn't do nuthin'."

"You had to have done _something_."

"Look, dawg, I told you I ain't interested in her anymore, okay? That's the honest to God truth. No matter what hot little number she parades around in, the Toad-man is no longer interested. Ya got it?"

Kurt took a very deep breath and let it out in an inaudible hiss. "Good, then."

"Damn right."

Deciding to give Todd the benefit of the doubt, the elf's hands carefully went to Todd's neck and tried to rub the hurt out. Todd shifted his back, making little noises as Kurt worked on the sore areas. "So then why exactly _did_ she beat the hell out of you?"

Todd sighed, adjusting the cloth on his face. "I laughed at her bunny slippers."

Kurt stopped massaging. "Bunny slippers," he confirmed, not sounding convinced.

"Bunnies. Fluffy pink bunnies."

"Pink . . . " Kurt trailed off, faintly. "I may have to notify the Professor that the world is coming to an end. Not pink gothic zombie-bunny slippers from Hot Topic, by any chance?"

"The kind that Kitty would wear, yo."

"Mein Gott."

"Maybe they were a gift she couldn't throw away or somethin," Todd muttered hopefully. He relaxed, leaning against Kurt's chest and making himself comfortable. Kurt let him, putting his arms around Todd and holding him closer. "Traumatized as I am?"

He felt Kurt nod, and turned his head to brush a kiss against his jawline.

"Good," Todd murmured, settling down. "It's sexy on you."

Kurt just snorted.


	9. Apology

D.K. Archer wrote me a list of prompts for Todd/Kurt. My challenge was to write something at least lighthearted for each one of them, while linking them together in any order. This particular story arc starts from _**Apology**_ and ends with _**Simple**_. Hope that makes sense and that you have fun reading!

**1. Apology**

Fingers trailed over ribs and through wet blue fur, gathering condensation from the clover like a sponge. Todd raised Kurt's shirt for more access, wanting to touch where it felt good - not knowing where to start. He made a noise of frustration, half tempted to give up and back off before fuzzy came to his senses and shoved him away. Or worse.

But Todd couldn't make himself stop touching him.

He shivered, knees and hands obscured by the tall clumps of soft green weeds, and lowered his face to kiss Kurt's mouth. His lips bumped into the side of Kurt's nose and he recoiled, embarrassed and ready to call the whole thing off. The elf's hands caught him by the arms and stopped him.

"Aw I'm sorry, dawg - I - I just - " Todd couldn't look at him anymore as he babbled, caught where he was by Kurt's grip.

The pad of Kurt's thumb brushed across Todd's mouth, quieting him. "Don't say sorry," he murmured, still lying in the clover on his back where Todd had pushed him moments before. "Not unless you are."

Todd wasn't.


	10. Turpentine

D.K. Archer wrote me a list of prompts for Todd/Kurt. My challenge was to write something at least lighthearted for each one of them, while linking them together in any order. This particular story arc starts from _**Apology**_ and ends with _**Simple**_. Hope that makes sense and that you have fun reading!

**2. Turpentine**

Kurt and Amanda. Sefton and Wagner. They'd always made such a cute couple. His pale skin and her caramel looks were just made to compliment each other.

Her patient and quiet demeanor, his jokes and clever tricks - all swirls on a canvas that made people smile when they looked at the pair wandering the halls, holding hands, murmuring to each other. They were the living portrait of everything a happy couple should look like.

One kiss from an imperfect mouth, a vulgar murmur, a hand along the line of a hip smoothing fur the wrong way. The resulting splash of turpentine was both refreshingly cool and shockingly destructive to the snapshots of perfection in his head.


	11. Waiting

D.K. Archer wrote me a list of prompts for Todd/Kurt. My challenge was to write something at least lighthearted for each one of them, while linking them together in any order. This particular story arc starts from _**Apology**_ and ends with _**Simple**_. Hope that makes sense and that you have fun reading!

**3. Waiting**

Kurt studied the silver gray object, much in the manner of a cat studying a bowl of fish. His tail even twitched occasionally. The clock on the wall behind him had never before sounded so loud, grating his nerves to fine shreds.

The phone rang before he was expecting it and nearly raised his hackles. Kurt snatched the silver receiver off its base, pressing it to his ear. "Ja?"

"Hey, Kurt," chimed a voice. Not Todd's. Kurt's ears drooped.

"Hello, Amanda," he replied carefully.


	12. Crystal

D.K. Archer wrote me a list of prompts for Todd/Kurt. My challenge was to write something at least lighthearted for each one of them, while linking them together in any order. This particular story arc starts from _**Apology**_ and ends with _**Simple**_. Hope that makes sense and that you have fun reading!

**4. Crystal**

Todd managed, barely, to keep from throwing the phone against the wall on the sheer principle that it would probably not hold up. It was a battered thing, a survivor of many fits of rage resulting from the numerous Kitty and Lance fights. Cash was ever more in demand than supply, and requiring a new phone would only add to the monthly broomstick up the ass.

Somebody was _still_ on the line Kurt had given the number for, and Todd had a limited time of phone use before Pietro noticed it was missing.

He'd called the line Lance still had on memory dial (he and Kitty had been in and out so many time that he'd stopped bothering to take it off) only to be hung up on immediately. Shit, so someone had caller id in her room now. Lovely.

He started dialing Kurt's line again but it rang in his hands before he could finish. He picked up.

"'Lo?"

"Uhh, hello?" Nervous feminine laughter. "This is Crystal. Is Pietro there?"

Todd could hear her smacking bubblegum. Gawd. So this would be the hot date Pietro had lined up for the night. Pietro would gab to her for about an hour, then go pick her up. Todd hesitated, only for a second, and decided to tell the truth.

"Sure. He downstairs wit' Wanda."

The cow took the bait, going from flirty to icy in point five seconds. "With _who_?"

"Wanda. Yeah, I go tell him you called. Now did you say you were Crystal or Kristy?"

SLAM. Click. Dial Tone.

Oh, but was he gonna get the tar beat outta him for _that_ one. Todd smirked and redialed. Friggin' _finally_, the line rang.


	13. Medusa

D.K. Archer wrote me a list of prompts for Todd/Kurt. My challenge was to write something at least lighthearted for each one of them, while linking them together in any order. This particular story arc starts from _**Apology**_ and ends with _**Simple**_. Hope that makes sense and that you have fun reading!

**5. Medusa**

He had been honest. That part was surprisingly easy, when he finally made himself talk. Her kindness had cut him apart worse than anything else she could have done.

"I think you're confused," Amanda had said finally, and Kurt had never until now heard someone hiding their tears so well. "You've never been with anyone else, so you want to branch out and try someone different. Someone as different as you - so you don't feel like you have to hide as much. I'm sorry I made you feel that way, Kurt."

Her voice had been warmer than it should've been, delivering that poison into his veins.

Kurt had said barely anything back, still pressing the receiver to his ear even after the dial tone came back.

His heart felt as heavy as stone.


	14. Elegant

D.K. Archer wrote me a list of prompts for Todd/Kurt. My challenge was to write something at least lighthearted for each one of them, while linking them together in any order. This particular story arc starts from _**Apology**_ and ends with _**Simple**_. Hope that makes sense and that you have fun reading!

**6. Elegant**

Ororo was a very tall woman. Nearly all legs, nice ass, full lips - she moved with a grace that only accented her looks without making her look cheap. Her only present shortcoming at the moment, aside from her stern expression, was that from his current position Todd couldn't see a damn _hint _of cleavage.

He made his third slow rotation, still suspended by one ankle in the snare someone had set along the perimeter trees.

"What did we learn?" Ororo asked, reaching out to stop his aimless spinning.

"Um . . . next time I wanna visit, try the doorbell?" Todd guessed. He grinned up at her winningly.

"Very good." Ororo rewarded him with a smile and undid the trap. Todd tumbled to the ground and rolled to land on his feet, then sheepishly followed her inside.


	15. Windmills

D.K. Archer wrote me a list of prompts for Todd/Kurt. My challenge was to write something at least lighthearted for each one of them, while linking them together in any order. This particular story arc starts from _**Apology**_ and ends with _**Simple**_. Hope that makes sense and that you have fun reading!

**7. Windmills**

"You came," Kurt said, still perched on the bed - still holding a receiver in his hands. Todd had promised he would, but he hadn't thought it would be _now_, when everyone was still up. He hadn't thought anyone would let him in.

Todd went from awkwardly leaning against his door frame to sauntering in, offset slightly by a limp. One knee was a bloody mess, blood trails running beneath his jeans to stain the lip of a sneaker. Kurt felt guilt return, tugging him down to sit on the bed. "You tried to jump the wall?" _For me? _he wanted to add, but didn't.

"Always worked before. I don't need no stinkin' doorbell. Besides, you gotta balcony and all that. Ain't no romantic fool alive can resist no balcony."

Kurt snickered, unable to help it. He could feel his mood lifting already.

"I'm sure Logan would have something to say if he caught you breaking in to recite poetry."

"A duel then. Even sexier!" Todd proclaimed.

"Dude, you'd so lose that duel."

"So what? Ain't like you gonna go out with Logan if I do," Todd snorted and Kurt cracked up. "Only thing left is chargin' at windmills, and I don't think Lance's jeep would hold up to that."

"I don't think _you'd_ hold up to what Lance did to you afterwards!" Kurt smirked.

"True, that," Todd agreed. His arm was against Kurt's, and he could feel the tingle of static electricity against his bare skin. That, and the knowledge that he'd made Kurt laugh, was almost enough.


	16. Hell

D.K. Archer wrote me a list of prompts for Todd/Kurt. My challenge was to write something at least lighthearted for each one of them, while linking them together in any order. This particular story arc starts from _**Apology**_ and ends with _**Simple**_. Hope that makes sense and that you have fun reading!

**8. Hell**

Hell was feeling the velvet of your boyfriend . . . boyfriend? . . . boyfriend's fur, and not feeling safe to stroke it.

Hell was seeing someone you cared about bend themselves all out of shape for the sake of someone you _didn't _care about.

Hell was knowing that you could to that and worse to them, if you fucked up enough.

Hell was not wanting to fuck up, ever, but suspecting you probably would anyway.


	17. Impervious

D.K. Archer wrote me a list of prompts for Todd/Kurt. My challenge was to write something at least lighthearted for each one of them, while linking them together in any order. This particular story arc starts from _**Apology**_ and ends with _**Simple**_. Hope that makes sense and that you have fun reading!

**9. Impervious**

Kurt was still fiddling with the receiver, hunched over it, even after he'd talked himself out. What Todd couldn't understand, was how he let everything beat him up inside. How could someone like Wagner _not_ have learned to just roll with the punches?

Todd was by no means a fortress; hurt could occasionally slip past his defenses - crippling all sense of worth. But eventually he got over that too.

Kurt 'got over' things, putting on a cheerful face while all the nasty shit stayed inside, waiting to blow up. Maybe he thought he was saving weapons or something. Crazy fool.

Todd pried the receiver out of his hands and tossed it on the bed. "Now it over with, so? You were gonna have to tell her anyway, and probably gonna worry all your hair out 'til you got up the courage. By then, you'd look like one of them bald fugly wrinkled cats, yo."

A flicker of a smile. It was something.

Todd found himself praying that if Kurt ever learned to build walls, that he didn't choose to leave Todd stranded outside of them.


	18. Syphilis

D.K. Archer wrote me a list of prompts for Todd/Kurt. My challenge was to write something at least lighthearted for each one of them, while linking them together in any order. This particular story arc starts from _**Apology**_ and ends with _**Simple**_. Hope that makes sense and that you have fun reading!

**10. Syphilis**

Kurt was running for his life, but he still found the time to shoot Todd an incredulous glance as the boy ran along with him. "Do you have some kind of _deathwish_?" he hissed.

This was in reference to earlier events, started by both boys agreeing to go down to the recreation room to watch a movie and relax. Only to discover that several girls had beat them to it, popping in some piratical number starring Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom. There were clues of danger in the air, some of which included chocolate ice-cream, pajamas, cushions, and in some cases even hot water bottles.

Kurt heard the Jaws theme playing somewhere in the back of his mind as they walked in. It reached a chilling crescendo when Todd took one look at the movie playing and started razzing it. Kurt's attempts to shut him up were in vain and he could only watch the resulting train wreck in horror.

Rule one about crashing a PMS party, you don't crash a PMS party.

Rule two, you don't EVER trash-talk The Depp (or whichever character The Depp might be playing) at a PMS party, especially not when you've already broken rule one.

Kurt dragged Todd bodily out of the room before the slowly rising girls could re-enact a scene from Children of the Corn. He could swear at least one of them had glowing eyes.

Not two seconds after the door was safely shut between them, Kurt made the mistake of letting Todd go. The door was shortly opened and Todd thrust his head back in. "Y'all know he got some serious STDs goin' on, right? Lookit, he's got pox. Right there on his chin -"

Kurt yanked him out again, and was unable to shut the door on the resulting barrage of enraged screams, pillows, and more than a couple time bombs. He muttered in German, shoving Todd down the hall as behind him the door exploded open and released the Furies.

"What?" Todd exclaimed, at least having the sense to run now. "You needed the distraction. Besides, some girl pissed you off, so we pissed off a couple girls. Balance between the sexes restored, yo!"

"Ach! No _wonder _Wanda hates you!" Kurt yelped, jumping as a firecracker from Jubilee singed his fur. He pulled Todd around a corner and ported them to safety.


	19. Tedious

D.K. Archer wrote me a list of prompts for Todd/Kurt. My challenge was to write something at least lighthearted for each one of them, while linking them together in any order. This particular story arc starts from _**Apology**_ and ends with _**Simple**_. Hope that makes sense and that you have fun reading!

**11. Tedious**

Kurt grumbled as the band aid again stuck to the fur of his fingers. Todd watched him from his perch on the end of the table, keeping an amused count. Ten band aids thrown out cause of too much blue fur caught by the adhesive. Only two had made it onto his knee. He still had various scrapes along his body from his failed attempt at scaling the walls.

The antiseptic wipes hadn't hurt worthy of the fuss Todd had kicked up when Kurt suggested using them. Of all the fucking things to take his pants off in the bathroom for, Todd hadn't expected it to be this.

Still, it was touching, Kurt wanting to take care of him. He knew he made a crappy patient, due to his aversion to cleanliness and generally not being used to the notion of doctoring. Lance always had to knock him out with booze first.

Eleven band aids ruined now. Todd fought back a smirk. "You know I could just do it," he offered again.

"Since you won't wash your hands, I think not. I'll get it - verdammt! - eventually."

At this rate, they'd be here all night. Todd didn't really protest.


	20. Oedipus

D.K. Archer wrote me a list of prompts for Todd/Kurt. My challenge was to write something at least lighthearted for each one of them, while linking them together in any order. This particular story arc starts from _**Apology**_ and ends with _**Simple**_. Hope that makes sense and that you have fun reading!

**12. Oedipus**

"I'm just sayin', is all," Todd said, defensively. He had the feeling he'd might've overstepped a boundary with that one. Kurt's face was a picture of disgust. "If Xavier's gonna snoop around on certain _night activities_, might as well give him somethin' that'll knock him for a loop."

"I . . . am not . . . going to. . . to do _anything _as my _mother_, Kurt said, slowly and dignified. "I don't _care_ if you can program my holowatch or not, it's sick and wrong."

"Yo, an' _that's_ why it would completely fry his brain. Think of all the privacy you'd get afterwards." Todd faltered as Kurt just looked at him. "Okay, okay, yeah - you're right. Maybe that is goin' too far."


	21. Jealousy

D.K. Archer wrote me a list of prompts for Todd/Kurt. My challenge was to write something at least lighthearted for each one of them, while linking them together in any order. This particular story arc starts from _**Apology**_ and ends with _**Simple**_. Hope that makes sense and that you have fun reading!

**13. Jealousy**

There were two people at the kitchen table who looked up guiltily as Todd entered. Sam looked down shyly while Rahne just glared, still holding his hand in hers across the table. He sneered back at them and nearly backpedaled into Kurt to get out of the kitchen. Kurt made them both sandwiches, figuring it was Rahne's hostility that prompted Todd's reaction.

It wasn't until they were alone, when Todd's fingers closed around Kurt's hand - mirroring Sam and Rahne's more public display - that Kurt knew better.


	22. Familial

D.K. Archer wrote me a list of prompts for Todd/Kurt. My challenge was to write something at least lighthearted for each one of them, while linking them together in any order. This particular story arc starts from _**Apology**_ and ends with _**Simple**_. Hope that makes sense and that you have fun reading!

**14. Familial**

They had to keep it down while they were here. Nothing that would send Logan breathing down their necks. It would be hard right now, but Kurt figured they could manage it. Todd's breath was coming in hitches, just from Kurt running his fingers up the boy's abdomen and kissing light trails along his neck.

Someone started banging on the door. Kurt dropped his forehead against Todd's shoulder and groaned. "Aw for fuck's _sake_," Todd yelled back, "This some kinda damn convent?!" Kurt hastily covered the other boy's mouth. There was no need; it was Kitty.

"It's Pietro on the phone. He says if Todd's there, he's gonna like beat seven colors of shit out of him."

"Vas?" Kurt looked horrified. "Why?"

"Sanctuary!" Todd claimed.

"Tell him he's not here," Kurt called back.

"Nah, I gotta go back Fuzzy. It won't be as bad as all that, don't worry." Todd kissed Kurt quickly and hastily pulled his shirts back on. Kurt still didn't look convinced. "Hey, I'll give Pietro a shiner for ya. Take a picture for me, promise?" Kurt's answer to that was to pull Todd down by the collar and kiss him much more thoroughly.

Todd stood back up with a decidedly goofy smile and hopped out the window. Kurt watched his shadow disappear off the lawn; he knew the security would be turned off so that Todd could exit safely - Ororo had promised that much.

Kurt wasn't sure whether or not she knew what exactly was going on, but she didn't seem to disapprove. He smirked to himself, listening to Kitty giving Lance what-for.

"You gave him my number so he could dial me up when I'm trying to relax, and like, practically scream in my ear? Like thanks for absolutely nothing, Alvers!"

Yeowch. Maybe Todd would have some help in giving Pietro that shiner.


	23. Simple

D.K. Archer wrote me a list of prompts for Todd/Kurt. My challenge was to write something at least lighthearted for each one of them, while linking them together in any order. This particular story arc starts from _**Apology**_ and ends with _**Simple**_. Hope that makes sense and that you have fun reading!

**15. Simple**

Kurt didn't see Todd until that afternoon, waiting for him behind the school. His lip was split and he had a bruise along one side of his jaw but he grinned when he saw Kurt anyway. Kurt winced and was very careful when he kissed him.

"You laid him out cold, I hope?" he asked. Todd smirked in response.

"Not me. Some chick named Crystal knocked him on his ass this morning at the mall."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Todd looked entirely too unsurprised. Pleased with himself even.

"All I said was that he was hangin' out with his sister." Todd shrugged. "Amazin' what conclusions people will jump to."

Kurt shook his head, and knew better than to ask. "Everything going to be alright?" he managed to keep the anxiousness out of his voice this time.

"Yo, everythin' coo, dawg. Don't you worry about me, I always get my shots in somehow." Todd put an arm around Kurt's waist as they walked the length of the trail behind the school building. It would disappear eventually into the unclaimed patch of trees and more than a few soft spots of grass and moss.

Kurt kept walking, feeling impatient for the trail to end right here so he could touch the skin under Todd's shirts, and kiss every inch - bruised or no. He made himself wait, let his want linger just a bit more.

Amanda had avoided him, and there had been whispers. Kurt had managed to ignore them today, but what about tomorrow? His honesty was haunting him now.

He pulled Todd a little closer, breath puffing against the boy's ear. Todd nearly stumbled, already having some difficulty walking. "Dawg, watch it, or you gonna have to carry me there."

Kurt smiled to himself. He wasn't keen on rushing tomorrow either, when he'd have a choice between climbing out of a pit of vipers or tunneling beneath it.

Whoever said love was easy? What he had with Todd probably wouldn't be, but he had a feeling it was going to be worth it.


End file.
